In the field of cavitation mixing, various devices using rotors or other rotating members to generate hydrodynamic cavitation are known. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,090; 5,385,298; 5,957,122; 6,627,784; 6,857,774; 7,318,553; 7,357,566; 7,771,582 and 8,449,172. The devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are useful for mixing dissimilar fluids.
To more efficiently mix fluids in rotor/stator type devices, the energy released from the cavitation bubbles generated in the bore openings and gap between the rotor and the stator can be enhanced. For this purpose, the cavitation generation flow path in which cavitation bubbles exist can be collapsed under high pressure. Accordingly, there is a need to improve cavitational mixing devices that result in poor efficiency and low energy release within the cavitational field.